


Inevitable

by aspenstarlight



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenstarlight/pseuds/aspenstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Split blood will always leave a stain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble. I had to write something because Bond gave me feelings.

Bond doesn’t even know how he deserves something so unblemished and whole and clean considering how broken and dirty and used he is. He knows logically that brokenness isn’t a disease; it can’t be transmitted through contact, yet there are those moments where he just…hesitates. Pulls his hand back for a moment, fingers twitching. His touch brings pain and death more than pleasure, no matter how often he tries to tip the scales the other way.

He knows what he is. It’s not something he can escape from, no matter how hard he tries. Brokenness enshrouds his whole being, mentally, physically, emotionally. The scars of a lost childhood cut deep; the scars of a life spent running, killing, and alone cut deeper. And love and betrayal just left a big, gaping, aching wound somewhere deep in his chest that feels like where his heart should be, which didn’t make _sense_ because he thought he had cut that out in that cupboard all those years ago.

What he’s been left with is a curious emptiness and a penchant for consuming copious amounts of alcohol. And if some are to be believed, self-destructive tendencies. He wasn’t a fan of that phrasing however. He preferred to say it was all for Queen and Country. Besides, why bother trying to destroy himself when the world was doing a damn good job of that already.

It’s what makes him a good agent, a great agent. One of the best, undoubtedly. He just didn’t bloody care. He did what he had to do to get the job done, he pulled the trigger when he needed to, and after a while he found the blood didn’t stay on his hands as long.

That didn’t mean it didn’t leave a stain. It was something he knew he’d always carry with him, and no amount of reconciliation would wash it away. He was dirty, and broken and Q wasn’t.

Yet. In a few years, whether Bond was there or not, he knew that would change. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

The inevitability of time. 


End file.
